


Dirk and Dave's Holy Day

by SalmonellaKing



Series: A Dirk and Stormy Night [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christianity, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonellaKing/pseuds/SalmonellaKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of repentance and renewed incestual love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk and Dave's Holy Day

On Sundays, Dave and Dirk went to Church. It was a day that they could do without, but did anyway, because they needed the forgiveness for the things they had been up to. Dirk had wondered such thoughts, “Man, I’ve been up to some crazy ass shit lately. Fuckin’ mah little bro like I do. Would Jesus approve?” There was no way of telling. It had been bothering him for weeks. He really liked Dave… But something always stood in the way. Something of theoretical substance, for the physical was well-accepted. 

Dave’s thoughts proceeded after. He thought about all of the sacrifices that Jesus made for him. Nailed to the cross. He imagined himself being nailed to a cross, for the good of Humanity. It sounded painful. He noticed Dirk’s zoned-out face once again, and wondered if he was praying. So he decided to pray.

“Yo, Jesus. I don’t know how this thing goes. I think I’m gay. I hear you don’t like that. But you’re gonna have to accept me, because you have to love everyone. Everyone, bro. And I need your help right now. I have feelings for my wonderful brother, feelings I’ve never felt before. What does it mean? Oh God, tell me-” Dave’s thoughts were interrupted when everyone stood up to sing a hymn. He hated this part. Dirk still seemed dazed, though, so Dave figured his mind was somewhere away from Jesus.

Dave was unaware that it was just the opposite, for he was asking Jesus for help, too. He wanted to know how he could communicate directly through God. His thoughts weren’t good enough, and his prayers sucked. He knew God obviously wouldn’t be listening to those. Suddenly he realized there was noise filled all around the room. Noise of religious song. He hated this part. But lucky for him, he had been distracted until the moment it was over.

Suddenly, Reverend Horvid spoke. It was as though the answers to Dirk’s prayers were halfway filled. He had spoke of an after-dark confessional program starting tonight. You had to be there before 8. Dirk thought that was just great. He figured this would be the way to get through to God on a stable basis. It was 11:43 in the morning, so it was going to be a long wait. So much to say, and he didn’t want to lose any thought. He had to stay away from Dave. He felt a boner coming on already.

Everyone began shuffling out of the small Church building. Dirk walked briskly ahead, trying so hard to cover up the fact that he had a hasty lifter. Especially from Dave. The two couldn’t keep their bodies off each other for weeks. After a while, Dave began to notice Dirk’s ignorance, and he was offended. It only made him want him more. He began to call out his name, “Bro! Slow down! What have I done wrong this time? Don’t leave me!”

It was too late. Dirk was already speed-driving away. He could have gotten a ticket. Dave was confused, depressed, and he began to realize that he was also a little horny. Dirk was just all over his mind. He decided to wait at the Church in protest. He began to cry.

Dirk figured that Dave would find some way to meddle his way back home, and that would totally ruin everything. So he decided to drive to Pick-Back Truck Hill (a well-known place in Texas where lovers would go to express their love in physical ways, in the back of a truck. Everybody knew about it). Driving as fast as lightning, Dirk soon arrived at his destination. However, it was incredibly depressing, seeing all the couples doing very raunchy things in their trucks. He remembered how he wanted to bring Dave here someday. Gays weren’t so accepted in Texas, though. He’d have to wait until Dave grew his hair out more in case he had to pull off being a girl in front of the cops. His crotch was throbbing painfully, hearing the noises of sweat and heat and moaning coming from the other trucks. He wanted to stick it in something so bad. But he couldn’t. He had to focus on what he was going to say for his confession.

He wasn’t good at this sort of thing on hand. He decided he would use a pen and paper to get his thoughts down efficiently. So, slowly he got himself to exploring his truck, deeply in need of thorough cleaning (Dave was always complaining how Dirk was such a pig) to find a pen and paper. No pens. He would have to find pencils. But unfortunately, all the ones he could find were either broken or too dull for his standards. That would make them have to be pretty dull. He also had no paper, except for a receipt in his pocket from Katana World, his favorite store. 

Dirk was getting desperate, and his windows were starting to fog up. He needed to get his thoughts down while they were still fresh in his mind. It looked like he would have to resort to asking his lusty neighbors for assistance. This was not going to be easy, but he had to try. Gathering all his courage, he approached the first truck and knocked on the back window. There was cum everywhere. It was turning him on, and the people didn’t seem to notice. He decided, fuck it, I can’t do this. I’m just going to have to wing it. But it was only 7:30. He had so much time to kill. He didn’t want to be seen with such enormous angst in his pants when delivering his confessions. The only way to get rid of it at this point was to stick it in Dave’s ass or wank it off. So fuck it. He pulled it out. It was red and moist, fully ready for a nice hand job. No lube required. Dirk had to use two hands, since it was so big. And he had to be facing open air, for when he came, it was no clean picture. Some days Dave described it like a fire hydrant. So he began. He let himself have it, getting a little angry that he had to do this to himself. He started tugging at a really painful rate, one that was not worth his climax. But at least he got the job done. Then he had to drive back to the Church, since it was getting late.

Back to Dave, still weeping a bit over the rudeness of his beloved brother. He wasn’t sure how beloved he was now, though. How would this affect their relationship? Dave wondered. Ironically, just as Dirk’s truck pulled up to the Church, Dave got a sudden crazy urge to piss his brains out. Closest most convenient place he could find was the graveyard behind the Church. He figured it would be fine as long as he didn’t hit a dead body. He had good aim.

Upon entering the Church, Dirk noticed a new box that could fit two humans inside of it. On the box was a sign, and upon the sign was scrawled the words, “$5 A Confession.” Enraged, Dirk began kicking things over. He had no money! The Reverend Horvid popped his head out, and suptly asked Dirk what was wrong. Dirk pushed a pot over and exclaimed, “I’ve been waiting for seven hours to speak my confessions, and killing that time was the most painful thing I’ve ever had to do in my entire life! Now you expect me to pay a five dollar fee to get it all out! I aint got no fuckin’ money! All I wanted to confess was the fact that I have a relationship with my younger brother, and I don’t know what to think about it! I thought God could help me. But I was wrong. God doesn’t exist.” Dirk pouted. He suddenly realized who he was talking to. Just as he was about to apologize, the Reverend had stopped him with a nice, quaint smile, and said assuringly, “Oh, but my son… There is a God, and he has heard your words just now. You can always pay me back. Better now than later…” Dirk had a feeling he knew what he meant. He heard that Texan Reverends were into this sort of thing. The Reverend paced a nice circle around Dirk, stalking him like a predator. Dirk sighed, and proceeded to bend down on all fours. The Reverend came closer, and closer to Dirk’s modest face. He was having a little trouble with his zipper, though. Dirk teared up a bit, thinking how he didn’t want it to end this way, when all of a sudden, the doors broke through. Turns out Dave had recognized Dirk’s truck after his nice, long piss. He knew something was wrong, or felt it, at least. He never liked the Reverend, himself. Upon seeing Dirk on all fours, his blood turned cold, then reboiled in anger. He didn’t know whether to feel betrayed, resentment, or scared for poor Dirk. Acting out on his instincts, he ran straight for the Reverend and ultraly kicked him in the crotch, then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Dirk laid there in awe. He didn’t know his younger brother could be so fierce. Maybe he wasn’t as premature as he thought he was. Maybe Dirk didn’t have to worry so much about Dave’s well-being. Maybe things were going to turn out right after all. 

But back to the heat of the moment, Dave had beaten Reverend Horvid to a pulp. That sick bastard. He finished him off by spitting in his face. Disappointed to the both of them, Dave walked out the door. Dirk was quick to follow, catching Dave by the arm, and soon smoothing down to the hand in a gesture of tenderness. They said nothing, but their eyes told the full story. One gift of being a Strider was not having to communicate with words. But they had to say something to justify their feelings for eachother.

Dave was panting out of exhaustion from beating up the Reverend. Dirk was mentally exhausted from almost being face-fucked. They didn’t know where to start. But they knew they did not want to end.

Dirk spoke up first. “Lil’ man, I don’t know what you were thinking back there, but you saved my innocence. I can’t thank you enough.” Dave laughed and smiled cheekily, saying, “You’ll have to thank me later, and you know what I mean by thanking…” Dave winked. Of course Dirk knew what he meant. He could read Dave like a book. Together, hand in hand, they strolled back to the truck and drove home to repair their broship with benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sick right now, so I'm just posting as is. Sorry!


End file.
